trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
OvertOptimist
- Prospit= - God Tier= }} |-|Baby= |age = 18 Earth years |screenname = overtOptimist |style = Replaces the lower case letter "i" with "∔", capital letter "O" with "⊕", capital letter "S" with "∾", symbol "'" with "⁺" and the words "and" or "or" with "±". Uses normal capitalisation unless excited or angry and standard punctuation. She also makes frequent maths puns. |specibus = Spoonkind |modus = First Aid Kit |symbol = |symbol2 = |title = Knight of Blight |zodiac = A target symbol. |relations = Lane Anthony - Love interest Flem David - Server Player Cash Page - Client Player Doc Magic - Guardian Sis Trista/Sista - Pre-Scratch self - Ancestor}}Alda Trista, also known by her Pesterchum handle, overtOptimist, is a kid living on post-Scratch Earth in "Overkillsession". Her handle refers to her easygoing and very happy nature. Character Introduction Your name is Alda Trista, and you love life. You think that everything is great and everything is grand! From your uncle's amazing magic tricks to the many mathematical equations that you know and love, life can't get any better than this! Equations? Oh, right! You simply adore maths. You love the way all of the numbers and symbols work together in perfect harmony to create things so much bigger or so much smaller than themselves. Really, you see a lot of life in maths. After all, that's what life's all about as well, isn't it? Beginnings and ends. As for your uncle? Well, he's not really your uncle, and you don't call him that to his face. You call him Doc Magic, because that's his stage name. He's a trained magician, and your lifelong ambition is to be his assistant. You've already participated in a number of his tricks, but you aren't very good at it. You need a lot of practice before you can go up and perform live alongside him. You don't care what anyone says. There's magic in numbers, and numbers in magic. Your interests don't conflict at all! That "anyone" would be some of your meaner friends, who think that it's silly for you to be so interested in maths when you dream of being a magician's apprentice. But you can hold your own in an argument! Even if bringing up your chumhandle at every given opportunity is not exactly "holding your own", you sure think you do well for yourself. Your friends don't hassle you about it as much, after all! What is your chumhandle? It's overtOptimist, and you make sure to show off ALL ⊕F Y⊕UR INTERE∾T∾! Espec∔ally to those fr∔ends who you may ± may not hold certa∔n feel∔ngs towards... You⁺re only human, after all. Mythological Role Being a Knight of Blight, Alda is "one who manipulates their aspect as a weapon in order to protect others". This means that Alda is able to use illness to protect her friends. At God Tier, she is able to do this by sickening her enemies with deadly diseases, healing the maladies of her allies, and being immune to most illnesses as well. Abilities *Backblighter: An offensive move which returns any damage the opponent has already inflicted upon the user. *Beknighted: A defensive move which boosts allies' stats. *Deblightful: A defensive shield move which is capable of defending against any 4 attacks. *Knightwalker: An offensive move which deals a direct blow to 4 of the target's stats, lowering each by 4 points. The stats can be selected by the user, and can be piled onto one stat to lower it by up to 16. Land The Land of Toxin and Castles is home to Snakes, who live in large fortresses in a wasteland dotted with pits of poison. The Snakes were immune to the effects of the poison before the Denizen woke and took away their venomous resistance. Alda revisited LOTAC with Thelle Liliom, Zumrut Vallis and Eber Magic. Together they managed to defeat Nergal and managed to accumulate enough Beryllium Ore to allow Ruth McKale to forge the ultimate Spoon. Fetch Modus Alda uses the “First Aid Kit” fetch modus. To retrieve an item, it must be applicable to the given situation in a way that would assist the user or the user's allies. Its inconveniences are lost on Alda. Strife Specibus As its name implies, Spoonkind is a spoon type Abstratus. In canon, Jane Crocker uses Spoonkind. Alda wields the following spoons: *Demon's Spoon: A small cooking company called "Little Demon's Kitchen" produced this spoon, and Alda was revealed to have purchased one prior to the beginning of the story. *Dark Spoon: Alda created this spoon by alchemising the Demon's Spoon with the Dark Claymore she had received from Flem prior to the beginning of the story. *Hell's Spoon: Alda created this spoon by alchemising the Dark Spoon with a Little Demon's Kitchen Cookbook. *Angel's Spoon: Another spoon that Alda found in her cupboards, apparently purchased from a company called "Little Angel's Kitchen", a rival corporation to Little Demon's Kitchen. *Longinus's Spoon: A spoon created by combining the Angel's Spoon with a Crafted Cross obtained from her friend Ruth. *Eden's Spoon: A spoon created by combining the Longinus's Spoon with a Little Angel's Kitchen Cookbook. *King's Spoon: A spoon which Alda stole from an Imp. She found another King's Spoon not long after. *Jester's Spoon: A spoon created by combining Hell's Spoon with a King's Spoon. It is very powerful, but often unpredictably changes into other weapons, usually a Claymore. *Lovely Spoon: A spoon created by combining Eden's Spoon with a King's Spoon. It is very powerful, but has a tendency to unpredictably change into a Celadon Cross, which has very little combat ability. *Spoon: The ultimate spoon. This simple spoon was crafted by combining Eden's Spoon, Hell's Spoon, and plenty of Beryllium Ore. Trivia *Alda allocated Spoonkind by mistake. Category:Dunnedays Category:Human Category:Female Category:A Million Ways To Die